vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mars (manga)
|-|Rei Hino= |-|Sailor Mars= |-|Super Sailor Mars= |-|Princess Mars= |-|Eternal Sailor Mars= Summary Sailor Mars is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers and spiritual powers. This is the original depiction of the character originally created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 7-A | Likely High 4-C | 4-B | At least 3-C, 3-B with Mars Flame Sniper | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, Princess Mars, Soldier of War, Soldier of Flame and Passion under the guardianship of the Fire Planet, Soldier of Flame, Soldier of Passion, The Guardian of War Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 14 (arc 1), 15 (arcs 1-2), 16 (arc 2), 17 (arcs 3-4), 18 (arc 5); 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, T*A Academy for Girls student, Sailor Senshi, Miko Powers and Abilities: |-|Sailor Mars= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Abilities, Archery, Flight, Planetary Magic and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Aura, Precognition, Telepathy, Past Life Awareness, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Immortality (Types 4 and 8. As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Danger intuition, supernatural senses, can sense energy and spatial distortions), Pyromancy, Clairvoyance, Purification and Illusion Negation (Can dispel/nullify evil and illusions with ofuda), Spatial Destruction, Forcefield Creation, Laser Projection, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Spell Creation and Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Resistance to: Radiation, Brainwashing, Illusions, Matter Decay, Space-Time Warping, Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence. Sailor Moon has a higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. Other Senshi were able to resist, but they were weakened), Life-Force and Soul Absorption (She is able to resist the Death Buster's soul absorption) |-|Super Sailor Mars= All previous abilities enhanced, Powers via Crystal through her Planetary Object (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Cosmic Bow Construction, Cosmic and Fire Weaponry, Non-Physical Interaction (Spiritual Attacks), Anti-Magic, Resistance to: Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares |-|Eternal Sailor Mars= All from previous to a far higher degree |-|Evil Sailor Mars= All from previous, Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the totality of one's being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Rei= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Her attack destroyed Jadeite, and accidentally destroyed a dimensionVol. 1, Act 3 Rei - Sailor Mars) | Large Mountain level+ (The Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined attackVol. 1, Act 10 Moon) | Likely Large Star level+ (Stronger than Queen Metalia and First arc Sailor Moon) | Solar System level (Damaged Cyprine, the strongest of the Witches VVol. 7, Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a Dimension at MFTL+ Speeds), Multi-Galaxy level with Mars Flame Sniper (Destroyed one of Nehellenia's nightmare dimensions, of which these are supposedly whole universesVol. 8, Act 39 Dream 1 - Eclipse Dream) | High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, could withstand a battle with the Sailor AnimamatesVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, can KO Multiple Eternal Sailor Senshi at onceVol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9, comparable to Sailor Venus who nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energy), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Mars, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Pre-Henshin MinakoCodename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 1 - The Birth of Sailor V!, likely superior to Hotaru's Civilian FormVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4''Vol. 12, ''Act 54 Stars 5) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol 12, Act 56 - Stars 7) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and the Amazon Senshi, who easily traveled 25,000 light-years in an instantVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Was able to move around on a planet with an intense enough gravity not even light can escape it) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class+ | Likely Large Star Class+ | Solar System Class | At least Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Survived her and Jupiter's attacks reflected back at herselfVol. 2, Act 7 Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Mask -'') | At least '''Large Mountain level+' (Took attacks from Dark Prince EndymionVol. 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria) | Likely Large Star level+ (Survived the Flames of Koan which were stronger then Second Arc Sailor Moon's powerVol. 3, Act 15 Infiltration - Sailor Mars -'') | At least '''Solar System level' (Survived an attack from Sailor UranusVol. 6, Act 30 - Infinity 4, Haruka & Michiru - Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds), likely higher (Comparable to the others who survived Super Sailor Uranus's World ShakingVol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream) | High Universe level (Comparable to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter) | Universe level+ (Comparable to Evil Sailor Venus) | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Very high (She did not look fatigued after performing her attacks) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Interplanetary (Can channel powers from her planet) | Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: |-|Items= File:TransformationPenManga.gif|Transformation Pen File:Spstickob4.png|Star Power Stick File:M_marscrystal.jpg|Mars Crystal File:Communicator_m.jpg|Communicator * Transformation Pen ｢変身へんしんペン｣: The first magical transformation items that Makoto had used. It allows her to transform into her regular, standard Sailor form. She sacrificed her pen, in order to awaken Sailor Moon, who was within Metalia at the time. The pen were eventually replaced by the much stronger and more powerful Star Power Stick. * Star Power Stick: The second magical transformation items Makoto used. They were given to her by Luna along with new communicators after she destroyed her own transformation pen in order to help Sailor Moon defeat Metalia. After the Sailor Jupiter received power upgrades from Neo-Queen Serenity, she no longer used the stick to transform. * Mars Crystal: The Sailor Crystal that Rei Hino used to transform into Super Sailor Mars in the manga. It was given to her by Phobos and Deimos when she was under attack from PallaPalla and Tiger's Eye in the mirror house. * Pendant * Commnicator: Special devices used by the Sailor Guardians to keep in touch with each other. The Guardians wear wristwatch-type communication devices which allow them to speak with each other. Two sets appeared throughout the series. The first set appeared in Act 03, Volume 01, and came directly from the Sailor V game. The second set were given to them after Chibiusa's appearance. |-|Weapons= File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:Rei's_ofuda_in_the_manga.gif|Ofuda File:Mars_arrow_full.jpg|Mars Arrow File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. * Ofuda ｢御札おふだ｣: Charms, wards, or scriptures in Japanese culture that are said to bear good luck, and are usually sold in Shinto shrines or temples. They are used by Rei Hino, or when she was Sailor Mars, to freeze her enemies with Akuryo Taisan. It was used once by Minako Aino/Sailor Venus in a manga side story. The kanji written on the ofuda ("Akuryo Taisan") can be translated as "Evil Spirit, Disperse." In the re-released English translation of the manga, it is translated as "Evil Spirit, be exorcized". Ofudas were first seen in Act 3 of the manga series. * Mars Arrow: An item Super Sailor Mars used. She used it to perform Mars Flame Sniper. Sailor Mars received this weapon from her twin female guardians, Phobos and Deimos. Like the other weapons the Inner Senshi acquired, the bow has a will of its own and can communicate with Sailor Mars. It does not have a bowstring and is made entirely of pure fire. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Mercury was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent. She attended an elite private school for girls. Rei also possesses extrasensory perception and the ability to read flames (fire reading), giving her some precognitive abilities | Unknown Weaknesses: Easily startled against less professional opponents, has difficulty adapting to rapidly changing situations | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide |-|Civilian Form= * Regularly physically trains in the mountains.Vol. 6, Act 28 Infinity 2 Ripples * Survived in the matter-decaying Room of Darkness.Vol. 5, Act 21 Complication - Nemesis * Has a Mystical 6th Sense.Vol. 1, Act 3 Rei - Sailor Mars * Can Detect evil intentions.Vol. 2, Act 11 - Reunion, Endymion * Sensed an evil presence all the way in the mountains from her shrine.Vol. 6, Act 28 Infinity 2 Ripples * Gave a limited "feeling" of the future.Vol. 1, Act 5 Makoto - Sailor Jupiter * Can Sense Energy.Vol. 6, Act 27 Infinity 1 Premonition * Can sense the flow of energy.Vol. 11, Act 52 Stars 3 * Can Sense Spirits and Spatial Warping.Vol. 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria * Can see into the future with her flames. * As a Shinto Priestess (Miko) Rei can use a Charm called "Akuryo Taisen" which can banish a spirit from a dimension.Vol. 9, Act 41 - Dream 3, Mars Dream If used on a physical person, like Usagi it knocks them unconscious. * Also has a more complex Charm that dispels illusions.Vol. 11, Casablanca Memory |-|Base Sailor Mars= * In the First Arc, Sailor Mars along with the other Guardian Senshi broke through Kunzite's forcefield. The same forcefield was resisting Star Levels of energy.Vol. 2, Act 9 Serenity - Princess -'' * Within the Third Arc, Sailor Mars along with the other 3 Guardian Senshi equaled the 3 Outer Senshi in power.Vol. 7, ''Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians The Outer Senshi at the time were each stronger than Third Arc Sailor Moon when Second Arc Sailor Moon destroyed a Solar System Scale Black Hole. * The Sailor tanked an attack that was life-wiping the Earth.Vol. 8, Act 38 Infinity 12 Infinite - Journey * First Arc Sailor Mars takes an attack from Dark Prince Endymion and Endymion was the strongest warrior of the Dark Kingdom. The scan makes it seem like she had the least trouble taking the attack even compared to Sailor Moon. * Took another direct blast from Dark Prince Endymion. * Survived the Flames of Koan which were stronger then Second Arc Sailor Moon's power. * Second Arc Mars Survived within Death Phantom itself.Vol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'' * The Second Arc Senshi tank a spacetime distortion. * Casually flew from Moon to Earth during a sunrise. * Base Sailor Senshi like Minako and Hotaru have FTL Feats. Sailor Mars should be at least as fast after transforming. * Sailor Senshi Transformation Power can be used to teleport through dimensions. * Attack 1: Akuryo Taisen: Sailor Mars can supercharge her Akuryo Taisen with fire. The very first time she used this she destroyed the Shitennou Jadeite and his entire dimension as a side-effect. The dimension looked pretty big and at one point looked like it had a moon in it. This power also overwhelmed Zoisite who was capable of creating a day-longs country-wide storm. * Attack 2: Burning Mandala: An Attack that is stronger then Akuyro Taisen, creates a mystical ring of fire capable of destroying robots from the future and impressing Koan. * Attack 3: Mars Snake Fire: Sailor Mars creates a snake of fire above her forehead. This attack actually threatened Cyprine, by far the strongest Witch. A Weaker Witch, Telulu, laughs off the attack of Sailor Moon.Vol. 7, ''Act 31 Infinity 5 Setsuna - Sailor Pluto -'' A weaker version of Sailor Moon destroyed Black Hole Nemesis. |-|Super Sailor Mars= * Super Sailor Senshi are much stronger then Base Sailor Senshi. When Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon, merely the energy of her transformation produced thousands of times of more energyVol. 7, ''Act 33 Infinity 7 Transformation - Super Sailor Moon -'' than the Pharaoh 90. * Should be at least as fast as the Base Outer Sailor Senshi. The Base Outer Senshi were able to react to an attack that life-wiped the entire universe while they were still in the Sol System. * Super Sailor Mars has a Little Guardian Fairy called "Guardian Mars" who will restore her if her mind is getting attacked.Vol. 10, ''Act 48 Dream 10 - Princess Dream * Attack 4: Mars Flame Sniper: Creates a Bow and Fires Arrows both of fire. The attack is particularly focused in damage. It was strong enough to destroy the spirit Tiger's Eye and destroy a dimension of Nehellenia she was trapped in.Vol. 9, Act 41 - Dream 3, Mars Dream These dimensions are supposedly whole universes. |-|Eternal Sailor Mars= * Eternal Sailor Senshi is a similarly huge power jump. After unlocking her Eternal Form, Usagi in her civilian state took an attack unscratchedVol. 11, Act 54 Stars 5 that was superior in power to all their enemies in the first 4 arcs.Vol. 11, Act 55 Stars 6 * The Mars Flame Sniper of Eternal Sailor Mars equals the power of the Animamate Lead Crow. * The Combined attack of Eternal Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury one-shot 4 Eternal Sailor Senshi at once. * Eternal Sailor Senshi can easily travel to the center of the galaxy.Vol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7 And yes it is flight, not teleportation. Seiya explictly calls it flight, they worry about not reaching there safety, and the Kanji for "fly" appears in the original Japanese. (飛ぶ = Fly) * Novice Eternal Senshi got a distress signal while on Earth and travel to the Galactic Center nigh-instantly.Vol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8 * Novice Eternal Sailor Senshi move at comparable speeds to the Lambda PowerVol. 12, Act 60 - Stars 11 which can rapidly restore the entire cosmos. |-|Lambda Form= * At the end of the series Usagi released the Lambda Power, which seems to have been absorbed by the other Sol Senshi. * We see Rei and the rest inside the Galaxy Cauldron in what Guardian Cosmos calls "Perfected Form". * The Lambda Power is the power of every Sailor Crystal together, so that those who can manipulate the Lambda Power can use the power of every Sailor Senshi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Rei Hino= * Akuryo Taisan ｢悪霊退散あくりょ たいさん｣: This attack is notable in that Rei does not need to be in her Sailor form in order to use it. Rei throws one of her mystic ofuda, which can be charged with fire. This attack can paralyze or knock unconscious corporeal beings. Its main purpose is to exorcise and banish evil spiritual beings. When charged with fire the attack can burn away space itself up to a large planet's worth of space. : Henshin: Rei can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Mars and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Mars Power, Make Up: The first command used by Rei Hino to transform into Sailor Mars in the manga and anime, and the only command she used in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. * Mars Star Power, Make Up: The second transformation phrase that Rei Hino used to transform into Sailor Mars. Rei held up her hand as a stream of red stars swirled around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them red. Her Star Power Stick appeared, spinning, and as she took hold of it the Mars symbol inside the star began to spin. She then turned around as streamers of fire emitted from the Stick, which finally coalesced into several rings around her body. The rings contracted and became the various pieces of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mars assumed her finishing pose. * Mars Planet Power, Make Up: The third evolution and transformation phrase that Rei Hino used to transform into Sailor Mars in the Infinity arc of the manga. No item was used. All she did was lift her hand in air and shout the phrase. * Mars Crystal Power, Make Up: The phrase used by Rei Hino to transform into her secondary evolved Super Sailor form as Super Sailor Mars. In this much stronger and more powerful, evolved transformation, Rei holds up the Crystal Change Rod, and the red crystal with a Mars symbol and a bow and arrow attached to it. She then turned around as streamers of fire and flames emitted from the Rod, which finally coalesced into several rings around her body. The rings contracted and became the various pieces of her regular Sailor fuku, and Super Sailor Mars assumed her finishing pose. |-|Sailor Mars= * Akuryo Taisan ｢悪霊退散あくりょ たいさん｣: This attack is notable in that Rei does not need to be in her Sailor form in order to use it. Rei throws one of her mystic ofuda, which can be charged with fire. This attack can paralyze or knock unconscious corporeal beings. Its main purpose is to exorcise and banish evil spiritual beings. When charged with fire the attack can burn away space itself up to a large planet's worth of space. * Sailor Teleport: A group command performed by Sailor Moon and the four Inner Sailor Senshi as they stand in a circle with their hands joined. This command allows the group to transport instantly to their desired destination, whether it be on the Earth's surface or in Outer Space itself. The distance that can be traveled with this command is unknown, as the farthest the Sailor Senshi ever travel in the series is to the moon. * Sailor Planet Attack: A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. Later, both the Inner and Outer Senshi use the attack together against Zirconia. * Burning Mandala: Sailor Mars sends several rings of her mystic fire at her opponent. These rings were powerful enough to destroy advanced robots from the future and impress Koan. * Mars Snake Fire ｢蛇火炎マーズ・スネイク・ファイア｣: Sailor Mars summons a snake made out of fire which emerges from her forehead and bites at her opponent. It was powerful enough to threaten Cyprine, the strongest of the Witches V. |-|Super Sailor Mars= A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Mars Flame Sniper: She summons a flaming bow and shoots a fiery arrow at her enemy. This attack hits the spiritual plane and has enough firepower to KO multiple Eternal Sailor Senshi at once. * Sailor Planet Power Meditation: A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful when it was first used by Solar System Sailor Guardians to attack Zirconia. The Sailor Guardians have to shout “Sailor Planet Power...” first, then say the name of their planet, then say “...Meditation!” to execute the attack. |-|Eternal Sailor Mars= The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Mars' powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her statistics and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Galactica Gale: The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Rei= At the end of the series, Rei absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Partially-Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Planet Power | Super Sailor Mars | Eternal Sailor Mars | Evil Sailor Mars | Lambda Rei Note: Explanations Precognition: Rei is shown to have strong precognition, where she can make full use of this ability to predict events from a near future, as shown in the Act 3, when she predicted Jadeite's ambush; in the Act 13, when she saw a Black Moon mark while meditating, and in the Act 27 Infinity 1, where she foresaw a catastrophe. As mentioned above, Rei can make full use of this ability, but it can fail sometimes, as shown in the Act 3, where, instead of Usagi being captured and held captive by Jadeite, it was herself. Pyromancy: She is also shown to have great affinity with fire, to the point where she is capable to manifest her own future sights by forming images on the flames. The images are very enigmatic and unreliable. Purification: Even when she is in her civilian form, she can use her "ofuda" (a Shinto talisman used to protect homes from evil spirits) to "exorcize" people, while yelling "Evil Spirit, Disperse!" (although it can cause normal people to faint, as shown in the Act 3, when she tried to "purify" Usagi). Sixth Sense: Rei is sometimes shown to have a "sixth sense", using it to detect "evil presences" and approaching danger, as shown in the Chapter 6 of Codename: Sailor V manga, but it can fail sometimes, when she mistook Usagi for an evil spirit. Expert Archer: As a Shrine Maiden, she is an expert archer, and this potential is shown in her "Mars Flame Sniper" attack. Gallery File:4f257934b39c2515c988dc90e2f24984.jpg File:036.jpg File:SMC Sailor Mars Burning Mandala Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu Dragneel's profile (7-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Toei Animation Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Priests Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Bow Users Category:Planet Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Game Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Space Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Biology Users Category:Purification Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Element Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier